Nerves
by MarsBar656
Summary: Emily wants to ask JJ a question, but has a bit of trouble working up the courage to do so. { "Saturday night?" Emily asked as she led JJ out of the elevator. JJ nodded. "Pick me up at six." }
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I couldn't sleep so I came up with this seriously little piece that could turn into a multi-chapter if you want, it just may take a week or two until everything around exams has calmed down. Tell me what you think and if you want more chapters!_

 **Nerves**

Emily Prentiss was not a nervous person. She never had been. Not when she played her first basketball game in her freshman year of high school, or when she gave her valedictorian speech when she graduated. She didn't even blink the first time she fired a gun, or the first time she pushed through a door without knowing what was on the other side. But as she paced back and forth in front of her best friend's office, the woman she'd been in love with for two years as she tried to work up the courage to ask the petite blonde on a date, she was nervous. Actually, terrified was more like it. What if JJ said no? What if she was repulsed by the thought of Emily loving her? What if their friendship was ruined forever?

She finally stopped pacing and took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the office door. She waited patiently for it to be opened, tempted to run away and save herself the embarrassment of rejection.

The door swung open to reveal JJ in surprisingly casual attire for a Wednesday afternoon, looking down at a file in her hands. She looked up and smiled, her posture relaxing when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Em, what's up?" She asked, moving to the side to allow Emily to step into the office.

Emily smiled and closed the door behind herself, watching JJ walk around her cluttered desk to sit down in her chair.

"I, um, I have a question for you." Emily told her.

"Oh?" JJ said, closing the file so she could pay better attention to Emily. She could tell something was bothering the brunette. Emily never knocked on her door, she knew she was always welcome in her office.

Emily bit her lip nervously. "I… I uhm, was wondering if maybe… maybe you might like to – um, to go out to di-dinner with me?" She asked shyly.

JJ smiled softly. "Sure Em, we do dinner all the time, you never have to ask." She said.

Emily nodded. "I mean… like a… a date." She mumbled. "I want to go on a date with you."

JJ's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked.

Emily nodded slowly, somewhat terrified of the shock on JJ's face. "We don't have to, you know what, just never mind, forget I asked." Emily said as she stood up and walked quickly out of the office. She pushed through the bullpen doors and hit the elevator call button quickly. She didn't hear the sound of JJ's heels clicking as she ran after her.

Emily stepped into the elevator and hit the close door button as she saw JJ coming around the corner. She bit her lip, hoping that the doors would slide closed before the blonde reached them, but with the way her luck had been running lately, it was no surprise when JJ stepped into the elevator and the doors slid closed behind her, giving Emily no chance of escape. She sighed and leaned back against the elevator wall.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer." JJ told her as she moved to lean against the wall beside her.

"You mean I didn't give you the chance to say no." Emily said softly.

"Would you knock it off?" JJ asked angrily.

Emily jumped at the sudden harshness in JJ's voice. "What?"

"You heard me." JJ told her firmly. "I would have said yes. I'm saying yes." She said, her voice softening.

Emily looked up at her. "You are?" She asked quietly.

JJ nodded. "I am."

Emily looked away from her.

JJ reached out to take the brunette's hand. "Why did you run away?" She asked softly.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know."

JJ squeezed her hand. "Talk to me."

Emily shook her head and JJ wrapped her arms around the older woman, pulling her close. "I was always gonna say yes Em. I was surprised it took you so long to ask. I think Hotch and Rossi actually have a bet going." She told her.

Emily smiled a bit. "I didn't want to lose your friendship if you said no. And the look on your face… it looked like you were gonna say no." Emily said quietly.

JJ kissed her cheek. "You won't ever lose my friendship Em. I promise." She told her. "And you know what?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

JJ smiled. "If this date thing works out the way I want it to, you can have me in completely different ways. You just have to stop doubting yourself." She told the brunette, gripping Emily's waist tightly.

Emily bit her lip. "I can't guarantee that last part, but I can try." She said softly.

Both Emily and JJ jumped when the elevator dinged, announcing that they had arrived on the ground floor. Emily pushed the floor button again so they could go back to work. The two women separated, but not by much, and JJ's hands were still on Emily's hips when the elevator doors reopened once more on the sixth floor.

"Saturday night?" Emily asked as she led JJ out of the elevator.

JJ nodded. "Pick me up at six."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

When Emily pulled up to JJ's house on Saturday, she sat in her car for a minute, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't decide if she was more nervous or excited. She had sat down on Thursday after she had gotten home from work to think about where she wanted to take JJ, and after she had made the plans, she sat, thinking about it until she almost hated it, and she was sure JJ would hate it. 'Too late to turn back now.' She thought. She took a deep breath and stepped out of her car and walked toward the front door.

She knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for it to be opened.

JJ pulled the door open a few seconds later and turned and walked back into the house. "Come on in, I just have to find my earring, I had it a minute ago." She told Emily.

"Alright." Emily said as she stepped into the house and closed the door. Emily smiled as she watched the blonde's back as she searched her mantle for her missing earring.

"Got it!" JJ exclaimed triumphantly before looking in the mirror above the mantle as she put it in.

Emily smiled, losing her breath completely when JJ turned around, revealing the front of her black dress. It was a simple, low cut dress that hugged her lithe form perfectly, and was so, inexplicably JJ, and so incredibly sexy.

"Wow." Was all Emily could say as JJ walked toward her.

JJ smiled. "You look pretty wow yourself Em." She told her.

Emily could feel her face reddening as she looked down.

JJ stopped in front of Emily resting her hands on the older woman's waist as she took in her outfit – a well-tailored suit, jacket buttoned at the waist and a deep red shirt that perfectly accented the brunette's chest perfectly.

JJ smiled. "I made the great Emily Prentiss blush?" She asked, jokingly.

Emily laughed a bit. "Shut up." She said lightheartedly as she looked back up at JJ.

JJ smiled, sticking her tongue out at the older woman.

"Mature, Jen, real mature." Emily said through a smirk.

JJ laughed, enjoying their easy banter. "You ready?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said as she offered her hand to JJ.

JJ smiled softly and let Emily lead her out the front door. The brunette waited patiently for her to lock the house and walked her down the pathway to her car.

Emily opened the door and bowed deeply. "For you m'lady."

JJ laughed. "Why thank you." She said as she got into the car.

Emily closed the door and walked quickly around to the driver's side to get in. She sat for a moment before putting her seatbelt on and starting the car.

"So, do I get to know where you're taking me now?" JJ asked as they pulled away from the house.

Emily shook her head. "Not a chance."

JJ nodded. "What if I guess?" She said.

Emily shook her head no again.

"You know I hate surprises." JJ tried.

Emily laughed. "You'll like this one. I hope." She said, mumbling the last part.

JJ rested her hand on Emily's thigh reassuringly. "I'll love it." She told her.

Emily smiled softly, enjoying the warmth of JJ's hand touching her body.

Ten minutes later, Emily parked outside a dimly-lit waterfront restaurant in Georgetown that JJ immediately recognized. She turned to Emily, eyes wide. "No way!"

Emily nodded. "Is this okay? I remember you said something about wanting to try it, but you were never able to get a reservation." She said softly.

JJ smiled brightly. "It's perfect Em! But how did you get a reservation? The waiting list is like six months long!"

Emily smiled. "Perks of the Prentiss name? I know the chef." She told JJ.

JJ smiled and took off her seatbelt quickly, leaning over the center console to kiss Emily's cheek. "I love it."

Emily smiled. "I'm glad. So, do you actually want to go in, or do you want to sit in the car and stare at the door all night?" She asked.

JJ slapped her shoulder playfully. "Come on then!" She said, reaching to open her door.

Emily laughed. "Allow me, madam." She said before she got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side to open the door. She held her hand out to JJ and pulled her to her feet.

Emily closed the car door and locked it before shoving the keys into her jacket pocket. She held the restaurant door open for JJ, who was looking around the modernized restaurant, awestruck.

Emily smiled as and JJ walked toward the maître d'.

"Reservation for Prentiss." She told the tall, grey haired man.

He looked down at his list before nodding. "Right this way." He said, gesturing for them to follow him.

They stepped out onto the private patio and walked toward the only table that was set. Emily smiled as she pulled out JJ's chair, allowing the blonde to sit before sitting herself down across from her.

"Jeremy sends his regards and says he will prepare your favorites." The maître d' told Emily.

Emily nodded before looking up at JJ. "Is that okay with you? We can always get menus." She told her.

JJ shook her head. "No, please, whatever you arranged is perfect." She assured the brunette.

Emily smiled softly. "Alright. Tell Jeremy thank you." She said.

"Of course, ma'am, would you like anything to drink while you wait?" He asked.

Emily gestured for JJ to answer.

JJ smiled. "I'll just have water please." She said politely.

Emily nodded. "Me too, please."

The maître d' nodded and walked away.

Emily smiled brightly as she watched JJ look around.

"This is amazing Em." She told her.

Emily nodded. "You've mentioned that. I know you wanted to try it, so I figured, why not?"

JJ smiled. "So how do you know the chef?" She asked.

Emily smiled. "He was our chef just after he graduated culinary school. We had just moved to Marseille." She told JJ.

JJ nodded, listening intently. "And you kept in touch after he stopped working for your family?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, he was actually one of my best friends. He still is. I was seventeen when he started working for us, he was twenty-one. We just became fast friends."

JJ smiled. "That's actually pretty cool. I don't really have many friends from my… younger years." She admitted.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

JJ sighed. "I guess the simple answer is we grew apart. They all went out of state for college, and I couldn't, we didn't have the money, so I went to U Pitt on an athletic scholarship."

Emily nodded. "That makes sense. I wish I could've gotten a scholarship." She said.

JJ looked at her quizzically.

"Not because I needed the money, I guess I just wanted to be able to pay my own way for once. Not have to worry about my parents controlling my every move." Emily shrugged.

JJ nodded. "I'm sorry they did that." She said softly.

Emily sighed. "I did play basketball though. From my freshman year of high school until I graduated college." She said, changing the subject quickly.

JJ smiled. "Really? How did I not know that?" She asked.

Emily shrugged. "I don't talk about sports?"

JJ nodded. "Very true."

Their conversation continued easily until it was interrupted by their waiters bringing them their food, and a glass of red wine each.

"Coq au Vin for two, Jeremy is insisting on the Merlot, says it makes the meal near orgasmic." The young waited told Emily.

Emily smiled. "Of course he does. Thank you." She said, starting down at her plate.

JJ nodded as her dinner was set in front of her. "Thank you."

Emily smiled as she took a sip of her wine before cutting into her food and taking a bite.

She heard JJ let out a low moan when she tasted the chicken. "Oh my God. This is amazing." She mumbled before swallowing.

Emily laughed lightly as she watched her.

"You ate like this every day?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. "Pretty much, yeah. I like not having a chef way better though." She told JJ.

"Why?" JJ asked

Emily shrugged. "Gives me more time to cook for myself. I actually enjoy it a lot." She said.

JJ nodded. "You'll have to cook for me some time."

Emily smiled. "I think I would like that."

Forty minutes later, both Emily and JJ were finished with their meals and Emily had paid, and they were standing by the patio railing overlooking the Potomac.

JJ smiled as she took Emily's hand. "This was perfect, Em." She told her softly.

Emily looked over at her. "Yeah?" She asked. "How do I out do perfect next time?"

JJ smiled. "You could take me to a movie wearing sweat pants and it would still be perfect." JJ said.

Emily laughed. "I seriously doubt that."

JJ shook her head. "Don't." She told her firmly. "I love spending time with you. It doesn't matter where we are, or what you're wearing." She said softly. "Especially if I get to do this." JJ said before turning Emily's head toward her gently, so she could capture the older woman's lips with her own in a soft kiss.

Emily's hands found their way to JJ's hips and the blonde ran her fingers up the back of Emily's neck, pulling her closer. She felt Emily's tongue swipe across her lower lip, asking to be granted access, to which the blonde fully agreed, letting out a soft moan as her tongue fought Emily's passionately.

JJ pulled back, resting her forehead against Emily's when the need for air became too much. She watched Emily's eyes flutter open and smiled.

"Best first date ever." JJ declared.


End file.
